El Aprendiz de Ladrón
by AlaskaAby
Summary: AU. Cuando Logan decide hacer un arriesgado rescate, nunca imaginó conocer a alguien como ese chico. Slash. Logan/Carlos, Cargan.


Título: El Aprendiz de Ladrón

Pairing: Logan Mitchell/Carlos Garcia, Cargan

Advertencia: AU, Slash, humor, horror?, +17 años.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a su(s) respectivo(s) propietario(s). Sólo tome prestados los cuerpos de los actores/cantantes. La canción tampoco es mía, fue en lo que me basé para hacer este fic.

La noche era caliente, el viento soplaba muy suave y la luna bañaba de plata a todos los objetos que estaban a su alcance.

Logan estaba por trepar por la escalera de incendios de un edificio de departamentos. El plan era subir, entrar en el piso de la ex novia de James, Alanna, filtrarse hasta la recámara y allí encontrar en algún alhajero la gargantilla de la cual se adueñó -dicho sin eufemismos: hurtó- de la casa de su amigo. James no tenía la intención de llamar a la policía porque no quería que su madre, la famosa empresaria de la industria cosmética Brooke Diamond se enterara del robo, ya que desde el principio de la relación con la chica, Brooke se opuso de modo tajante, James fingió terminar con Alanna, sin embargo la veía a escondidas de su madre. Cuando la Sra. Diamond salía de viaje de negocios, el hijo invitaba a la noviecita a su casa, y en una de esas visitas ocurrió el delito, el muchacho lo advirtió y finalizó su noviazgo, exigiéndole la devolución de la joya, pero ella se negó, amenazándolo con mandarle fotos comprometedoras de ellos juntos a las oficinas de la Dirección Ejecutiva de Diamond Cosmetics. Desde entonces James jamás lleva a alguna pareja sentimental a la casa de su madre, sino sólo a su departamento.

James lo convenció de hacer este arriesgado rescate al ofrecerle, sin ningún desembolso de por medio, tres enciclopedias médicas completas que forman parte de la biblioteca familiar en la residencia Diamond, cuyas ediciones contienen paquetes de CD-ROM interactivos. En realidad, la mayoría de los libros que integran dichas enciclopedias ya estaban en calidad de préstamo permanente en el diminuto departamento de Logan, ocupando todas las repisas empotradas en una pared. James le había propuesto regalárselas, mas el orgullo de Logan se lo impidió. Resolviendo comprarle la colección de libros completa a un precio relativamente bajo, Logan pretendía pagársela en abonos, si bien James insistió que no era necesario, él podía esperar hasta que su amigo tuviera suficiente efectivo, ya que sabía de sobra que el futuro médico -Logan- no estaba en una situación financiera holgada, con todo y la beca de excelencia académica otorgada por la universidad, ya que tenía demasiados gastos, no sólo los cotidianos sino el ocasional imprevisto.

He aquí el motivo por el cual dejó su automóvil a cinco cuadras del edificio por allanar. Había pensado que tres eran pocas, y no quería que su auto fuera visto como un vehículo sospechoso.

Desde que salió de su casa no había dejado de sentirse algo eufórico, jamás en su vida había hecho algo tan temerario, el apartamento estaría vacío, porque había planeado con James que llevaría a cenar a Alanna como si se tratara de una cita de reconciliación, y al final del día, o mejor dicho la noche, él le diría que ellos nunca funcionarían como pareja. James hasta imaginó que al decirle esto a la chica, Logan llegaría con la joya para entregársela, y James le confesaría que todo había sido un montaje para recuperar lo que le había robado. No obstante, Logan lo persuadió de aceptar sólo comunicarle su decisión de no volver con ella y de alargar la cita lo más que James aguantara.

Ascendió con facilidad la escalera de incendios, estando ahí, procedió a ponerse un pasamontañas negro, del mismo color que la ropa y guantes que usaba. Subió los restantes tramos de escalera hasta el nivel indicado, James le mencionó que era la ventana a la derecha y a ella se dirigió, su amigo le aseguró que los sensores que tenía el edificio en las ventanas no eran problema, ya que no tenían el servicio de conexión a central. Aunque Logan se dio cuenta que las alarmas de algunos vecinos eran sus mascotas, porque un par de pisos abajo un enorme perro le ladró y gruñó, haciendo sudar frío a Logan por el susto que se llevó, llegando a la ventana adecuada, notó que estaba abierta, pese a que tenía una red de malla como pantalla, no significaba un obstáculo mayor: Con su navaja suiza atravesó con facilidad de forma paralela al marco e ingresó sin hacer ruido.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad -no llevaba consigo ninguna linterna, y su teléfono móvil lo dejó en la guantera del coche-reconoció la habitación como una recámara, le extrañó un poco este hecho. El pie de la ventana estaba ocupado por un sofá pequeño, seguido por un escritorio donde no había ningún tipo de joyero, en los cajones tampoco encontró nada, volvió la vista y alcanzó a distinguir con algo de dificultad que en la pared opuesta se arrinconaba una cama con las sábanas revueltas encima.

Continuó con su búsqueda, implorando a los dioses del cielo que lo ayudaran a encontrar la desdichada joya, inmediatamente razonando que la joya no tenía la aptitud para experimentar emociones, sino que era él mismo quien es capaz de sentir lo que ahora le colmaba el alma: una gran incertidumbre.

El cerebro de Logan le ordenaba que abortara la misión, pero su orgullo le daba excusas para reanudar la obra moral (aunque algunas de sus neuronas la calificaban de inmoral) que su amigo le confió. Empezó a transpirar como condenado a la horca, con su corazón desbocado y la garganta seca como la arena. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para tranquilizarse, y permanecer allí.

Respiró con más normalidad y entonces escuchó claramente un suspiro. Se paralizó y volteó hacia donde creyó provenía el sonido. Logan era un ferviente escéptico de lo sobrenatural, pero estando a oscuras y cercana la medianoche, ya no estaba tan seguro de su juicio. Para empeorar las cosas, una inoportuna nube ocultó la luna en ese justo momento. Cuando transcurrieron los segundos más largos de su vida hasta que el viento hizo aparecer la luz escondida.

Puso sus sentidos en alerta, y al no oír otro murmullo, siguió registrando las pertenencias de la amante de lo ajeno. Revolvió a tientas una cómoda, examinó los objetos sobre ella sin buenos resultados, abrió los cajones y sólo palpó ropa. Sólo quedaba por inspeccionar el closet, debajo de la cama, y en el cuarto de baño antes de pasar a otra habitación. Descartó completamente entrar al baño, así que sólo le faltaban dos lugares por explorar.

En ese momento otra vez percibió un sonido, más alto, pero en este caso fue una especie de gimoteo, acompañado después de una pesada respiración, como si alguien estuviera a punto de llorar. Logan sintió cómo se le iba la sangre a los pies, su pulso aceleró rápidamente, sus piernas le pesaban y empezó a correrle sudor a chorros por todo el cuerpo. El punto de origen de ese terrible sonido estaba en el lecho del cuarto. Sin lugar a dudas alguien o algo estaba allí y él no estaba preparado para eso.

* * *

Carlos García tenía un sueño recurrente, él soñaba con un amante, nunca podía ver su cara, pero reconocía la silueta sobre él, con casi todo el peso del otro en su cadera, podía sentir su calor, adivinaba la forma de su cara, del cuello, los hombros, y en una de sus versiones del sueño hasta alcanzó a ver el color de los ojos del hombre, color café, mientras lo miraban fijamente, supo que era un hombre joven y tenía una mirada triste y dulce a la vez, era su íncubo personal, aunque Carlos no lo relacionaba con lo demoníaco en lo más mínimo.

Todos sus sueños terminaban cuando él despertaba con su ropa interior y sábanas mojadas por el placer que le provocaba la pasión y el dominio que su amante mostraba al poseerlo. Salía de ese mundo onírico para entrar al mundo real con una mezcla de felicidad debido al éxtasis alcanzado por su cuerpo, y un raro vacío en su alma. En una ocasión pensó que si antes de acostarse conseguía autocomplacerse, el sueño desaparecería, pero dos noches seguidas de intentar esto, y manchar su ropa en cuatro ocasiones diferentes, dejándolo aún más cansado, enfadado y vacío, lo persuadieron de no reincidir.

Estos sueños empezaron cuando Carlos dio fin a una relación amorosa con un novio infiel, hace más de cuatro meses. Al principio de sus experiencias oníricas, él creía haber soñado con su ex novio, pero acabó por caer en cuenta que era alguien distinto y también que era el mismo joven cada vez. En el último mes, al llegar la parte más caliente del verano, su íncubo de ojos café lo hizo sufrir al extender el juego amoroso por demasiado tiempo, haciendo que despertara varias noches frustrado, sin haber alcanzado la culminación tan esperada. Carlos tenía dos opciones, terminar él mismo lo que su visitante nocturno había comenzado, o tomar una larga ducha con agua fría.

Esta noche estaba algo cansado, no fue un buen día en su trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería cercana a la biblioteca de la Universidad, y lo único que quería era dormir sin interrupciones, tener un descanso sin excitaciones de ningún tipo. Presentía un virus de resfriado invadiendo su cuerpo por lo que tomó dos aspirinas con un vaso de agua, no deseaba amanecer con los molestos síntomas. Se preparó para dormir temprano.

Hacía calor y no tenía aire acondicionado, su único ventilador lo vendió para comprar una nevera nueva, pues la que tenía dejó de funcionar. Él creía tener una racha de mala suerte, desde hacía un buen tiempo nada le salía bien, aunque estaba seguro que pronto mejoraría su fortuna, era un optimista.

Después de un rato de estar dormido, inició el sueño repetitivo. Su amante apareció junto a su cama, curiosamente Carlos está feliz de verlo y lo manifiesta al dejar escapar un suspiro delator. Pronto el hombre en su sueño se sitúa entre sus piernas, lo inmoviliza y comienzan las caricias, el ineludible preámbulo amoroso. Nunca ocurren besos, a lo sumo son mordiscos y lameduras en el plexo solar y el cuello, que le causan el rápido arqueamiento de su espalda, su captor aprovecha esto para ceñirlo con más firmeza, y redobla sus frotamientos en las piernas, añadiendo rasguños en la parte interna de los muslos, seguidos de roces muy leves, casi imperceptibles, pero el latino está tan receptivo que esos toques lo dejan ardiendo por más.

Su agitación y deseo son tantos que empieza a suplicar entre jadeos. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y acaba por dejarlas caer de la gran decepción que lo atormentaba, abrumado por sus sentimientos trata de calmarse apretando firmemente los párpados para dejar de llorar. Entre pucheros se aferra a los hombros de su seductor amante y continua rogando hasta que abre los ojos, y todo cambia en el sueño, todavía es un escenario nocturno, pero su compañero no está ya encima de él, lo busca con la mirada por el lugar sin incorporarse y logra descubrirlo al lado del guardarropa, junto a la ventana, se toma un momento y lo identifica positivamente como su invasor habitual, tenía un gorro de esquí cubriéndole toda la cara, Carlos estaba acostumbrado a no poder verle el rostro, pero lo que le pareció singular fue que no estaba cerca de él, algo que no le gustó en lo más mínimo, y le dice con voz implorante:

"Ven aquí, por favor" gime de forma lastimera.

El otro ocupante de la habitación no se mueve, y Carlos toma acción, se desliza por las sábanas, sintiéndose febril camina descalzo hasta situarse frente a su torturador y hace lo que nunca pensó hacer en su vida (ni en sus sueños), depositó su cuerpo en el suelo; primero se arrodilló, se sentó sobre sus piernas, para luego extenderlas abiertas frente a sí, apoyando sus brazos en el suelo detrás suyo, y sin dejar de mirar al otro le pide:

"Tómame, haz conmigo lo que desees, quiero ... quiero que me penetres" suspira cerrando los ojos "por favor" termina en un susurro.

Entonces el hombre del rostro cubierto efectúa algo completamente inusual: sus piernas tiemblan, parecen no soportarlo más, y pierde el equilibrio, como si su energía se escapara, y cae tendido en el piso con un golpe seco que impresiona tanto a Carlos, que le hace gritar.

* * *

El reflejo de supervivencia de Logan le sugería dos alternativas, huir o pelear, su cerebro prepara su cuerpo para reaccionar con rapidez y efectividad, sin embargo él no puede mover ni un dedo, está petrificado de angustia.

Justo cuando sus piernas se tensaron tomando impulso para escapar, se escuchó un llanto en el oscuro rincón seguido de un reclamo sollozante: "Ven aquí, por favor".

Allí se mantuvo, aterrorizado, sólo mirando al lugar en sombras de donde surgieron esas palabras, escudriñando las tinieblas sin éxito, hasta que una figura se mueve tambaleante, Logan siente que su corazón le estallará en el pecho, contiene la respiración, tratando de controlarse pero sin obtenerlo.

La figura se hace visible cuando se acerca a un metro de distancia de él, y la luz que entra por la ventana ilumina y define sus perfectas curvas y ángulos, brillando de una manera espectral, como un centelleo, porque todo él estaba recubierto por una fina capa de sudor.

Es un muchacho vestido tan sólo con un boxer de color claro y muy corto, casi de su misma estatura, tiene rasgos latinos y un cuerpo para morirse. Inesperadamente su órgano viril toma especial interés, de tal modo que lo siente constreñido dentro de sus pantalones.

Logan concluye que los fantasmas no pueden semejar un modelo tan espléndido, sin defectos aparentes, por lo que llega a la conclusión de que se trata de un demonio.. o un ángel. Logan no tiene tiempo de decidirse, y el demonio-ángel se tira en el suelo y de forma bastante sugestiva le hace una turbadora petición mientras acaricia sus muslos, era la invitación más erótica que le hayan hecho jamás y entonces Logan experimenta una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, y sus latidos casi no lo dejan escuchar un último susurro: "por favor".

El conjunto de todas las sensaciones que llegaban por medio de su vista, los sonidos sensuales que emitía el otro, el aroma que percibía, el sabor metálico de la sangre de su labio al morderse para no gritar, las gotas de sudor que rodaban por toda su piel, fueron demasiado para él y sintió el mayor y mejor orgasmo que había tenido en años, sino es que en toda su existencia.

Cerró los ojos sólo un momento, jadeando, enseguida al abrir los ojos era como si viera a través de un vidrio, después todo se nubló y su fuerza lo abandonó.

La fantasía de Logan comenzó con el demonio-ángel llamándolo nuevamente, incitando sus sentidos, convirtiéndose en la tentación encarnada, atrayente, y él gustoso de ahora sí complacerlo, estaban en su recámara, la de Logan, y el latino recostado en su cama, como lo había visto, casi desnudo, y entregándose a él. Apenas iba a tocarlo cuando el moreno le pregunta con miedo en su voz "¿Estás seguro, papi?" Logan sonríe por el sobrenombre y contesta divertido: "Completamente", se inclina lentamente para besar sus labios y vuelve a interrumpir sus acciones cuando el otro pronuncia con desespero: "Date prisa, por favor", Logan se ríe y el latino sigue hablando "Sí, ya lo até, te espero" y Logan confundido dice: "¿Qué...?", entonces se da cuenta que tiene las manos atadas y una luminosidad envuelve todo a su alrededor.

De lo primero que se percata es que está acostado sobre una cama, atado de manos, al abrir lo ojos los entrecierra en seguida porque la iluminación en el cuarto lo deslumbra, parpadea varias veces hasta acostumbrarse, y es cuando descubre que tiene un espectador pendiente de todos sus movimientos.

Es el mismo muchacho de antes, sólo que ahora lo aprecia perfectamente, y en este momento tiene encima un jersey deportivo y unas pijamas demasiado grandes para su talla, tiene los brazos cruzados, casi abrazándose, y tiene entre sus dedos un teléfono móvil aferrándolo con fuerza.

Logan comprende que tiene poco tiempo para convencer a su captor de su carácter inofensivo, que él no representa una amenaza para él ni para nadie, trata de hablar pero su garganta está cerrada y apenas logra articular un débil "No es lo que piensas..." antes de que su voz fuera reemplazada por un desagradable ataque de tos, que lo hace sentarse en la cama. Al desaparecer el carraspeo su vista se torna vidriosa, siente mareos y tiene la boca seca. Piensa algo preocupado que presenta un cuadro de deshidratación, necesitaba recuperar líquidos y rápido.

Voltea a mirar al muchacho, quien estaba algo azorado, y antes de poder decir algo, el latino se anticipa al preguntarle: "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres agua?", Logan sólo atina a asentir con la cabeza.

Se queda con sus ojos ocultos tras sus manos sujetas y hasta ahora nota que no está usando su pasamontañas, en ese momento el latino se acerca con un vaso con agua y enseguida le ayuda a beber de él. A Logan le sabe a gloria, de tal manera que se acaba el líquido tan apresuradamente que le quitó el aliento, que le hace tomar bocanadas de aire, ahora su visión mejora. De repente el latino ya no está junto a él y mientras su respiración se regulariza, el moreno regresa con más agua, pero esta vez le reprende: "Más despacio", lo asiste de nuevo, Logan toma su tiempo esta vez, bebe sin prisa y entretanto levanta sus ojos para observar al muchacho, el cual está concentrado en su tarea.

Termina de beber y ya se siente más repuesto, el latino se aleja inmediatamente y pregunta: "¿Qué quisiste decirme antes?", sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Eh?... Oh, sí, no soy un ladrón, es un malentendido"

"¿Y por qué estás vestido así?" pregunta incrédulo, mirándolo directamente.

"No, bueno, te explicaré, yo soy estudiante de medicina, estoy haciendo un favor a un amigo, su ex novia tiene algo muy valioso que le pertenece a la familia de él, y lo estoy recuperando."

"¿Por qué no llaman a la policía? y ¿por qué entraste a mi departamento?"

"Mi amigo no quiere que su mamá se entere del robo, no quiere decepcionarla. Y creo que entré por error a tu departamento " dice finalizando con un suspiro. Todavía está acalorado y estar atado con un cinto no le ayuda de nada.

"¿Cómo se llama su ex novia y qué es lo que quieres recuperar?, pregunta después de un momento de silencio.

"Se llama Alanna Morris, y lo que mi amigo quiere recuperar es una pieza de joyería", después de un momento asegura: "Esa es la verdad, ¿qué hago para convencerte?"

"¿Cuál es tu nombre y dirección?", pregunta el moreno, Logan le manifiesta sinceramente y añade: "Tengo mi cartera con mi ID, puedes comprobarlo."

"Te creo, aquí está tu cartera" le responde extrayendo dicho artículo del interior de su pijama, y lo deposita sobre el escritorio.

Logan sólo logra procesar que su cartera estuvo en contacto directo con aquella piel perfecta y se sonroja contra su voluntad.

El latino no parece darse por enterado y le pregunta: "¿Cómo es la joya?", en ese momento se escucha el timbre del móvil, y toma la llamada. Le da la espalda mientras murmura y asiente con la cabeza, desplazándose de un lado a otro y se despide de su interlocutor. Desconecta la llamada, toma aliento y le vuelve a preguntar lo mismo.

Logan le describe con detalle las características del collar, incluyendo una inscripción con una fecha, precisando que: "Se trata del día en que la abuela de mi amigo contrajo matrimonio".

"¿Cuál es la fecha?" pregunta el latino, y añade: " y el nombre de la novia".

El estudiante le contesta y entonces el muchacho se dirige con pasos ligeros al cuarto de baño, Logan queda desconcertado por la irresolución de su asunto, mirando hacia el espacio que ocupa la puerta abierta, entretanto el moreno se encuentra dentro del cuartito haciendo quién sabe qué cosas. Después de varios minutos retorna con un estuche negro entre sus manos, se acerca tanto a Logan que el médico en ciernes le puede distinguir incluso cada una de sus rizadas, negras y largas pestañas, pero el latino no le regresa el gesto sino que tiene su mirada fija en el objeto que sostiene.

Logan está perdido memorizando esas atractivas facciones hasta que escucha un chasquido proveniente de la cajita que se abre y descubre que dentro de ella está el collar por el que entró sin permiso a ese lugar. Con los ojos y boca abiertos por la sorpresa, logra preguntar un débil: "¿Por qué ... tú ...?", el moreno le responde sin dejar de mirar la joya, "Mi vecina es Alanna Morris, y me confió la joya para que se la guardara mientras salía a una cita, acordamos en que yo se la devolvería mañana temprano."

El estudiante de medicina se siente eufórico de toparse de una manera tan increíble con la razón fundamental de su aventura: la joya robada. Era hermosa. Logan sólo había visto su imagen sobre papel cuando James le mostró fotografías del collar que pertenecían a la póliza del seguro contra robo con que estaba protegida. Entonces desvía la vista hacia el rostro del moreno y sonríe.

Después de haberse encontrado en situaciones de ánimo tan extremas, desde la angustia y temor por lo desconocido, hasta la total desilusión, pasando por un insospechado y altamente satisfactorio clímax sexual, la mirada en Logan se tornó triunfal y tan posesiva que ocasionan al moreno cambiar de color, las mejillas se le encienden de un rubor intenso y sin darse cuenta se escapa el estuche de entre sus dedos y se viene abajo hasta chocar con la entrepierna del cautivo, quien lanza un gemido de dolor.

El latino intentó volver a tomar lo perdido al mismo tiempo que Logan y sus manos hicieron contacto por un instante, sintiendo un chispazo eléctrico que le hace separarse de él con un salto y pidiendo perdón por el daño causado, llevándose las manos hacia el pecho.

Logan solo balbucea la aceptación de sus disculpas, con una sonrisa forzada, que más bien parece una mueca de dolor.

La joya y su estuche permanecen en el regazo de Logan por un momento más,hasta que él las recoge, aún atado de manos, y se las ofrece al latino, quien mira a todas partes excepto a él, en ese momento se escucha llamar a la puerta, el moreno vacila un momento antes de casi correr para atender la llamada.

* * *

Carlos llega a la entrada de su departamento, descorre los cerrojos, y al abrir la puerta descubre a su padre con un semblante nada tranquilizador.

"¿Dónde está?" pregunta entrando listo para defender a su hijo de cualquier amenaza.

"Papi, ¿no me dijiste por teléfono que no es un criminal?" pregunta el joven en voz baja.

"No, yo te dije que no tenía antecedentes penales y que está inscrito en la universidad, pero eso no significa nada, si irrumpió así en un departamento, eso es un delito", aumentando un poco el volumen hacia el final de su réplica.

"¿Y si yo no quiero presentar cargos?", sigue murmurando, y le señala a su progenitor no hablar en voz alta. "Él me dijo que entró aquí por error, quería recuperar algo por un amigo" su padre lo escucha relatar toda la historia atentamente, obviamente excluyendo la escena erótica.

"Tengo que mostrarte lo que averigüé de la joya", dice Carlos al presentarle en su teléfono inteligente fotografías y notas periodísticas acerca de la familia Diamond.

"¿Dices que este... intruso es amigo de un Diamond?", pregunta incrédulo y Carlos asiente.

El veterano oficial de policía considera los hechos por un largo momento y después de exhalar un suspiro concluye: "Quiero conocer a ese individuo antes de tomar cualquier decisión."

Él conocía a su hijo y estaba consciente que el muchacho no era muy bueno juzgando el carácter de las personas, su hijo también estaba convencido de que todos los seres humanos tenían algo de bondad dentro de ellos. Eso sólo le había causado a Carlos acabar con su corazón roto.

Por su parte, Carlos volvió a recordar los ojos del muchacho cuando lo miró con una actitud de seguridad en sí mismo tan palpable que lo hizo ruborizarse y sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo al tener la certeza de que ya había visto antes esa misma mirada: en un sueño.

* * *

Después de esperar un rato, Logan escucha que el latino y su acompañante se acercan, primero aparece su aprehensor y detrás de él un hombre maduro con cara de pocos amigos.

Con una voz de trueno empieza diciendo: "Mi hijo Carlos me explicó tu situación", el cerebro de Logan sólo registra que el nombre del ángel latino es Carlos y lo repite una y otra vez en su pensamiento.

El padre de Carlos sigue hablando y repara en la cara de ensoñación del joven. Sigue la línea imaginaria que traza la mirada del intruso y ve a su hijo, quien está con la vista baja y tirando del dobladillo de su jersey, con el rostro algo sonrojado. Toma una gran aspiración y llamándole la atención con un: "Hey" saca al joven de su embeleso.

Logan se sobresalta tanto con el vozarrón, que dio un brinco de tal manera que arroja el estuche al suelo, el estudiante se apresura enseguida a tomarlo. Desafortunadamente, olvidó que tenía las manos atadas, no puede equilibrarse y la fuerza de gravedad lo hace caer, como en cámara lenta, contra el piso. Logan lanza un aullido de dolor y trata de levantarse sin éxito.

El oficial de policía sólo mira hacia arriba, poniendo sus ojos en blanco, Carlos se cubre la boca con una mano, y grita alarmado: "¿Estás bien?" y se mueve rápidamente al lado del caído para ayudarle a levantarse. Inmediatamente después el hombre mayor llega junto a ellos, sujeta al joven por las axilas y lo sienta de nuevo en la cama. El estudiante se disculpa todo avergonzado, entretanto Carlos recoge la caja.

Posteriormente el papá de Carlos se ocupa en desatar a Logan, el cual se queda callado y cabizbajo, entonces el hombre mayor le dice con tono más natural: "No tienes por qué disculparte", apoya una mano en su hombro, Logan alza la mirada y asiente, mientras frota sus muñecas.

De pronto recuerda por qué está allí y de forma entrecortada comienza a hablar: "S-si me prestan un teléfono puedo llamar a James para demostrar mi honestidad", ese plan se le había ocurrido durante el rato que Carlos lo dejó a solas. Lo cierto era que ahora en una región del cerebro de Logan, en segundo plano, se formó otra idea: cuando James conteste la llamada, el número telefónico de Carlos se guardará en la memoria del dispositivo electrónico, y ésa posibilidad hace que una pequeña sonrisa aparezca en sus labios.

Carlos se dispone a proporcionarle su aparato, pero su padre lo detiene, saca del bolsillo de los pantalones el suyo propio, y se lo presta al muchacho. Mientras teclea el número de su amigo, Logan lamenta perder la oportunidad de conocer mejor al latino, pero recuerda que él conoce dónde vive Carlos. El papá parece adivinar sus intenciones porque entonces recomienda: "Hijo, sería bueno que consideraras cambiar de domicilio", y Logan palidece visiblemente. El oficial de policía se está divirtiendo ahora con el joven.

"Habla Logan, James", dice el muchacho, "Sí, me prestaron el teléfono... necesito que hables con una persona, por lo de la joya. Te comunico con el Sr. ...", cubre el teléfono con su mano y pregunta al papá de Carlos: "Discúlpeme, ¿cuál es su nombre, señor?"

Anticipando la sorpresa del muchacho, esconde su sonrisa lo mejor que puede y dice orgulloso: "Oficial García", la expresión de Logan es del más puro asombro. Eso sí que es tener mala suerte. Muy mala suerte.

El policía extiende el brazo y toma de la mano de Logan su teléfono, "Con el oficial García", se presenta con su interlocutor, "¿usted es James Diamond?... ¿me podría comprobar eso?... OK, no estoy seguro que el teléfono cuente con eso... claro... sí, lo espero. En un segundo vuelvo a comunicarme con usted" y corta la llamada.

Carlos está a la expectativa de lo que su papá pudiera determinar hacer con el muchacho, y se desconcertó al ver que su padre termina la llamada muy pronto, pero antes de preguntarle algo, suena el teléfono del oficial. Es un mensaje. Observa que su papá lo abre y que al finalizar su examen dice para sí: "Muy bien".

Después de comprobar la identidad de James oprime el botón de remarcado y espera que el joven Diamond tome la llamada. Al primer timbrazo tiene respuesta y pregunta:

"¿Me podría explicar la situación de su amigo?... Sí, pero él entró por error al departamento de mi hijo, ... ", escucha atento por un rato, "Bien, ... ok ... sí, de acuerdo ... no hay problema. Una cosa más, con respecto a su amiga ... sí, Alanna", presta atención un momento y vuelve a tomar la palabra: "No se preocupe, yo me haré cargo de todo, no, no tiene porqué agradecerme ... sí, aquí está", se despide y le entrega el teléfono a Logan.

"Sí, estoy bien", empieza el muchacho, "sólo algo deshidratado, después te cuento", al terminar de decir esto, vio de reojo a Carlos salir de la habitación y regresar con un vaso lleno de agua. James le pregunta algo y él replica: "Tú me dijiste que era la ventana a la derecha ... sí, ¿qué? ... espera, James ¿del lado derecho desde _dentro_?", dice golpeándose la frente con su mano libre.

Un día va a _asesinar_ a James.

Pero, no era coincidencia que entró al lugar equivocado y aun así encontró la joya y lo mejor de todo también conoció a Carlos.

Un día va a _compensar_ a James.

Bueno, eso si Carlos lo acepta. Él no sabe si el latino está interesado en él o porqué razón el latino se le presentó tan incitante, seguramente lo había confundido con alguien más.

James lo devuelve a la realidad y lo pone al corriente del acuerdo entre él y el oficial de policía, el estudiante escucha atento y conviene con lo estipulado, luego Logan se despide de su amigo y cuelga.

Carlos le ofrece el vaso y Logan lo toma con un: "Gracias", sus dedos se rozan apenas, pero sienten que fluye una fuerza de atracción entre ellos, y los dos sonríen, pero con evidente tensión.

Se bebe el líquido mientras observa a Carlos, que se retira con los ojos bajos, inconscientemente recorre con la mirada el cuerpo del latino. Tiene la ropa mojada, la cual se le pega a la piel en el pecho y en los muslos, y recuerda muy bien cuando ese cuerpo se presentó voluntariamente para que Logan dispusiera de él sin mostrar ningún tipo de inhibiciones. Indudablemente su miembro reacciona a la memoria de modo tal que se excita.

Luego recordó que no estaban solos, y arroja el trago de agua que se estaba bebiendo para no ahogarse. Carlos se acerca y le da palmaditas en la espalda, un poco inseguro de tocar a Logan y le pregunta con una voz dulce: "¿Estás bien?". Logan le asegura que está en óptimas condiciones, a lo cual el oficial García enuncia: "Entonces ya puedes darle esto a su dueño, ¿verdad?", y le hace entrega del estuche negro.

"S-sí, claro que sí, ... bueno, entonces me retiro", Logan se incorpora y empieza a caminar. "Antes de irme, ¿me pueden prestar su baño?", pregunta cohibido.

Después de asearse lo mejor que puede, mira su reflejo en el espejo para arreglarse el peinado, que estaba revuelto. Abre el grifo para echarse agua en la cara, se seca con la toalla de mano y sale listo para marcharse. Antes de salir, con una mano en la perilla, toma una resolución: antes de irse debe conseguir, por lo menos, el teléfono del joven.

Se desplaza hacia la salida. Los otros lo esperan en la puerta. Cuando se da media vuelta para despedirse, Carlos se anticipa diciendo: "¿Tienes tu coche cerca?" y antes de obtener respuesta añade: "Si quieres te acompaño". Logan no puede de disimular su felicidad y sonríe.

* * *

El trayecto del departamento al auto de Logan transcurrió en un silencio incómodo. Carlos estaba aun tenso y cuando su papá se empeñó en unirse a ellos en el recorrido, no mejoró en nada su ánimo.

Al llegar al coche estacionado el estudiante se despide, Logan agradece al oficial estrechándole la mano. Carlos no lo voltea a mirar y siente que una oleada de decepción inunda su espíritu. Antes de subir a su vehículo ofrece llevarlos de regreso al edificio de apartamentos.

Carlos acepta al instante y pregunta a su papá donde estacionó su automóvil. Dentro del coche convence a su progenitor de irse a su casa a descansar: "Porque ya es muy tarde". Logan dejaría al policía primero, porque estaba de camino al edificio. El oficial no estaba contento, pero sólo aceptó porque Carlos empleó su táctica de ojos suplicantes y cara de inocencia que siempre le había funcionado con su papi, y hoy no fue la excepción.

Después de despedirse nuevamente del oficial, Logan se dirige al domicilio del latino y al arribar se estaciona frente a la puerta principal.

Logan quiere pedirle una cita a Carlos, no quiere dejar pasar esta oportunidad, pero su garganta no emite voz alguna. Por su parte, Carlos estaba más nervioso que nunca y suelta un torrente de palabras incomprensible.

"Perdona, ¿podrías repetirme lo que dijiste?" pregunta Logan.

"Te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento cuando te conocí", dice con los ojos cerrados, "No es mi conducta ... normal", asegura, ahora mirando hacia su regazo.

"Bueno, creías que yo era un ladrón, tenías derecho de protegerte al atarme con un cinto", concede Logan.

"No me refiero a eso, sino a lo que hice cuando estaba oscuro el cuarto", Carlos tenía la esperanza de que Logan no hubiera visto mucho a causa de la penumbra en que se desarrolló el vergonzoso episodio que protagonizó.

"Oh", Logan recuerda muy bien eso, "no tienes por qué pedirme disculpas. Supongo que esperabas a otra persona, es decir, ¿tu novio?", indaga fingiendo desinterés.

"No, yo no ... esperaba a nadie, no tengo novio... "

Pero entonces a Carlos le pareció que esa explicación era incluso peor que admitir que esperaba a su novio, pues Logan podría pensar que él no se respetaba a sí mismo al entregarse así a un desconocido.

"Yo creía que estaba soñando, mi sueño era muy real y al momento de despertar seguí con mis acciones", y se calla abruptamente, porque piensa con sarcasmo: "_Bravo Carlos, ahora él piensa que en tu inconsciente eres muy obsceno"_

_"No tiene novio"_, es lo que en realidad piensa Logan lleno de esperanza.

Entonces Carlos lanza un lamento decepcionado y Logan se apresura en consolar al afligido latino: "Me permito perdonarte con una condición, pero te aseguro que no hay nada que perdonar", puntualiza muy serio.

"¿C-cuál?", mira expectante a Logan.

"Quiero tener una cita contigo para conocernos mejor, ¿aceptas?", Logan se sorprendió a sí mismo por la seguridad al hacer su solicitud.

"Acepto", Carlos sonríe ruborizándose y Logan lo considera un acto adorable.

El estudiante nunca imaginó ganarse una enciclopedia y un probable novio el mismo día.

"Bueno, entonces te llamo. Espera.", Logan se estira hasta alcanzar la guantera y proporcionarle al moreno su teléfono móvil.

Después de que el latino introduce su número telefónico para grabarlo, le devuelve el aparato a Logan diciendo dulcemente: "Espero tu llamada".

Carlos sale del auto. Le dice adiós a Logan con la mano, con una sonrisa que se desvanece cuando el estudiante arranca el motor.

"¡Espera!", grita el latino y corre hasta la puerta del conductor.

"¿Qué suce...", y los labios de Logan son acariciados por los pertenecientes al ángel. El futuro médico está en el cielo. Quiere profundizar el beso, pero cree que lo correcto es esperar. Se separan lentamente.

No puede dejar de ver los labios de Carlos, que son perfectos, se obliga a mirar a los ojos del latino. Pero sonríe al constatar que el moreno está en la misma situación que el estudiante, porque tiene la mirada fija, como hechizado, en la boca de Logan.

"¿Carlos?", Logan atrae la atención del ángel.

"¿Sí?", se contemplan con las pupilas dilatadas.

Entonces Logan siente nuevamente una fuerza invisible y poderosa que lo empuja hacia el cuerpo y hacia el alma del moreno. Nunca hubiera creído que los besos también se reciben con la mirada.

Desafortunadamente esa maravillosa sensación duró muy poco debido a que Carlos se apartó.

"¿Está bien si paso por ti mañana en la noche?", no quiere parecer desesperado, pero Logan no va a desaprovechar ningún momento.

"¿A las ocho?", pregunta Carlos.

"Sí, excelente. Entonces nos vemos mañana."

* * *

Esa noche, Carlos soñó con Logan: Estaba rayando el día y esperaba recostado en su cama, vio una silueta recortarse contra la tenue claridad de la ventana. El latino no podía moverse y respiraba con dificultad, pero al acercarse el extraño, reconoció esos ojos que reflejan dulzura y tristeza a la vez, y una tierna sonrisa acude a sus labios.

Entonces Logan toma sus manos, y las roza con un suave beso, Carlos se enternece, ya no está paralizado, ahora está completamente relajado y feliz. No dicen palabra alguna, no es necesario. Se expresan todo con la mirada. Experimenta una paz perfecta, y en el momento en que Logan une sus labios con los suyos, su corazón se satura de júbilo, y es tanto que irradia calor, que se expande a todo su cuerpo, a toda la habitación, por último, todo alrededor y ellos mismos se funden en una diafanidad etérea.

Carlos despierta con una sonrisa, el día apenas comienza, y abraza su almohada, ocultando su cara.

Con suerte, esta noche será mejor.

Fin

Nota: Lo terminé después de dos meses, me dejó tan cansada, que si no consigo reviews no publicaré otro fic en mucho tiempo (o nunca), sentiría que el tiempo que le dediqué fue inútil. Si ven algún error háganmelo saber, por favor.


End file.
